Sleeping Handsome
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: "Bagaimana ini, pangeran sudah tertidur selama tiga ratus enam puluh hari! Itu tandanya kita hanya punya waktu seratus tiga puluh lima jam sebelum pangeran tertidur selamanya, bagaimana ini, kita tak mungkin membiarkan pangeran meninggal begitu saja. Aku bingung, ini tugas yang berat sebagai penjaga pangeran." sebuah parodi dari Sleeping Beauty for SHDL event II, maaf bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuap-cuap Su-chan**→ Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali berpartisipasi untuk SHDL dengan fic ini namun aku tidak tahu bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu atau tidak , berhubung ini fic _in-progress_. Kuharap kalian bisa menikmati fic ini, seperti saat aku membuatnya. Oh ya, satu lagi, fic ini bergenre **Parodi** yang terinspirasi dari **Sleeping Beauty** produksi **Disney Corp **dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud, apa lagi dengan sengaja **plagiat**! Ini hanya terinspirasi dan memang idenya pasaran.

**Warning **→ Standar Applied.

**Disclaimer**→ **Naruto**, selalu dan selamanya punya **Masashi Kishimoto**. **Sleeping Beauty**, hak paten selalu ada ditangan **Disney corp** dan **Sleeping Handsome**, punya **saya**!

Sekian lama putri cantik terlelap dalam tidur cantiknya, hingga sang pangeran impian datang dengan kecupan penuh cinta. Putri cantik terbangun, kehidupan yang mati kembali hidup. Semua orang bergembira menyambut hari bahagia putri dan pangeran impian tersebut. Yang akan menyatu dalam mahligai indah bernama pernikahan. Lantas apakah semua orang berbahagia atas pernikahan tersebut?

Ada yang bilang kalau ada orang baik, pasti ada juga yang tidak baik; kalau ada yang berlimpah harta, pasti ada yang kurang harta; jika ada yang rupawan tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang kurang rupawan. Hal ini memang klise, maka pastilah dari semua yang bergembira ria ada pula yang bersusah hati, siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran tidur. Pangeran yang menjadi limpahan murka sang penyihir atas telah bahagianya putri tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sugar Princess71 **

**SasuHina Days Love**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**Sleeping Handsome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini, pangeran sudah tertidur selama tiga ratus enam puluh hari! Itu artinya kita hanya punya waktu seratus tiga puluh lima jam sebelum pangeran tertidur selamanya. Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tak mungkin membiarkan pangeran meninggal begitu saja. Aku bingung, ini tugas yang berat sebagai penjaga pangeran."

"Kenapa kau selesu itu, Naruto, tidak biasanya."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Iruka, hatinya begitu resah, beban berat sebagai penjaga pangeranlah penyebabnya. Bukannya Naruto menyesal karena pekerjaannya, justru ia tidak pernah menyesal menjadi salah satu penjaga pangeran, ia sangat senang dan bangga kala Raja Fugaku menunjuknya sebagai salah satu penjaga pangeran, apa lagi pangeran merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Hanya saja ketidakberdayaannya menyelamatkan pangeran dari kutukan penyihir membuatnya begitu terpuruk.

"Jangan sedih kawan, kau tidak lupa kan apa pesan peri Sakura?" Iruka —penjaga pangeran sama seperti Naruto— menepuk bahu Naruto, menguatkan hati sahabatnya. Kekalutan juga melanda bapak satu anak ini namun ia percaya bahwa dibalik kegelapan pasti ada cahaya, sama halnya dengan pelangi yang muncul kala hujan reda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iruka dari mana saja, raja mencarimu." Wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi berlari tergesa dari arah Istana menuju setapak jalan yang menyambungkan Istana dengan hutan Larangan, melihat orang yang dicarinya hanya berjarak sekian meter darinya, ia langsung berteriak dan menghentikan larinya. Mengatur nafas yang tersengal, Nenek Chiyo memaksakan senyum ketika Iruka juga Naruto telah berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Nek Chiyo, apa terjadi sesuatu?"Nenek Chiyo hanya menggeleng, Iruka mengetahui ada sesuatu, dia pun langsung pamit menuju Istana untuk bertemu baginda raja. Kepergian Iruka membuat Naruto bingung, pria belasan tahun itu bolak-balik memandang ke arah kepergian Iruka dan Nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo menarik tangannya menuju ke arah sungai kecil yang berada di sudut kanan dan kiri pintu masuk hutan Larangan, hendak bertanya mengenai panggilan raja terhadap Iruka namun Naruto enggan dan memilih mengikuti nenek yang usianya hampir mencapai satu abad ini.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini Nek, kau tidak hendak memarahiku karena telah mengunjungi hutan Larangan, padahal kau selalu melarangku ke sini. Hei, bahkan meski ini hanya sungai di pinggir hutan, kau tetap akan memarahiku karena telah berada di tempat ini. Kenapa kini kau malah mengajakku ke sini?" Chiyo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya menyuruh Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Meski bingung Naruto tetap duduk di sebelah nenek tersebut, Naruto menatap ke depan, sebuah sungai dengan arus begitu deras menjadi pemandangannya. Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, ada yang aneh dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau menyadarinya, itulah yang terlihat bahkan sungai yang biasa tenang pun menjadi kalut. Keadaan pangeran kritis, waktu tidaklah banyak, entah pangeran masih bisa bertahan atau tidak." Raut sedih tergambar di wajah peramal istana tersebut, dia tidak menyangka nasib putra mahkota yang telah lama dinantikan kehadirannya harus berakhir secepat ini padahal usianya belum genap delapan belas tahun —usia kedewasaan sekaligus pengukuhan status sebagai calon raja—.

"Keh, sepengecut itukah nenek yang diagung-agungkan sebagai peramal agung?" Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Chiyo, ia berusaha melempari batu bahkan apa saja yang bisa ia lempar ke arah sungai yang memperlihatkan kematian Pangeran Sasuke.

"Aku yakin Sasuke bisa bertahan, orang seperti dia tidak mungkin mati karena hal konyol, hahaha mana mungkin."Naruto tertawa hampa, semua yang melihat dirinya pasti tahu bahwa teman baik pangeran itu tengah putus asa. Chiyo diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia tak mempercayai, pangeran bermulut pedas itu akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Tidak, Chiyo tidak akan rela jika itu terjadi, pangeran yang begitu ia kasihi layaknya cucunya sendiri harus tiada karena suatu dendam sepihak, padahal dalam kaitannya dengan pangeran, ia tidak bertanggung jawab akan hal demikian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa gerangan, Baginda memanggil hamba?" Raja Fugaku menghela nafas, berat rasanya harus mengatakan hal yang begitu sulit kepada Iruka yang notabenenya adalah Kepala Penjaga Pangeran. Iruka menyadari hal yang akan dibicarakan menyangkut pangeran, Iruka menghela nafas mendapati firasat buruk.

"Nampaknya kau mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan, jujur aku tak sanggup mengatakannya bahkan permaisuri pun tak sanggup menyaksikan perkataanku."Sorot sedih tergambar jelas di wajah pria empat puluh tahun itu, ditatapnya jendela dengan pandangan begitu terluka. "Kejahatan apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga Tuhan tega menghukumku seperti ini." Tiada lagi raja yang tegar penuh wibawa, semuanya lenyap kala tahu waktu putranya tidak lama lagi. Putra yang selama empat tahun pernikahannya baru hadir dikehidupannya, kini ketika delapan belas tahun berlalu atas penantiannya, dia di hadapkan lagi pada kenyataan pahit, putranya akan segera pergi dari hadapannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Baginda harus tegar, masih ada waktu, hamba yakin kami bisa menemukan penawarnya di sisa waktu yang singkat ini." Iruka beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri raja, tatapan sungguh-sungguh terukir di wajahnya, ia berusaha memberikan harapan kepada raja yang begitu dihormatinya. Fugaku tersenyum, ditepuknya bahu Iruka, "Kau memang orang yang bisa kupercaya namun jangan berusaha untuk menguatkanku Iruka. Harapan memang masih ada namun kemungkinan terburuk pun juga ada. Kita harus berusaha untuk menciptakan hal yang kita inginkan, tunjukkanlah harapan itu padaku. Aku percaya, kau, Izumo dan Naruto bisa mencapainya."

**Sugar Princess71**

"Hinata, jangan lupa angkat semua kayu bakar ke gudang penyimpanan setelah kau selesai memberi makan sapi-sapi itu."

"Baik ayah." Kehidupan Hinata memang selalu seperti ini, tinggal di pedesaan terpinggir dari pusat kota dan berada dalam lingkup keluarga peternak sederhana membuatnya harus bekerja keras tiap harinya. Terlebih lagi dengan pekerjaan rumah yang begitu banyak karena dirinya hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya —Ibunya telah meninggal.

Hinata langsung bergegas mengangkut kayu bakar yang baru saja dicari ayahnya setelah melepas celemeknya yang penuh dengan kotoran sapi dan noda lumpur. Hinata hanya gadis desa yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang segala urusan selain cara berternak, memasak, membersihkan rumah bahkan ia pun tidak tahu kalau seluruh penduduk yang berada di bawah naungan Istana Konoha tengah mengalami kecemasan mengenai kondisi sang putra mahkota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah hutan dan teriknya mentari siang, Hiashi masih tetap bergelut dengan kampak dan bongkahan kayu tua yang hendak ia jadikan kayu bakar. Musim dingin memang masih lama namun kayu bakar merupakan penggerak utama warga, baik di desa maupun di kota. Kayu bakar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari misalnya untuk memasak, salah satu dari beragam fungsinya.

Kegigihan pria berkepala empat ini memang patut diacungi jempol, tidak ada sedikit keluhan pun dari beratnya pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, ia begitu serius menekuni pekerjaannya tanpa mengeluh. Hiashi bahkan tidak menyadari jika di belakangnya berdiri seseorang selainnya, "Hiashi, apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan kebenaran ini?" Hiashi terkejut dengan suara seseorang, dia yakin ia hanya sendirian di hutan. Hiashi menyimpulkan suara ini adalah suara kawan lamanya meski ia tidak menatap ke arah belakang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Danzou. Jika kau berada dalam posisiku, kau pasti akan mengerti, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini." Danzou mendecih mendengar penuturan kawan lamanya, yang tidak memuaskannya. Hiashi tidak mempedulikannya, ia memilih meninggalkan Danzou tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah kawan lamanya dan hal itu hanya menguatkan persepsi bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut.

Danzou tetap diam, sejujurnya dia begitu kecewa dengan sikap sahabatnya yang terus-menerus melarikan diri. Matanya menerawang ke langit, senyum kecil tertera di wajahnya, "Terserah kau saja kawan, aku pun tak mengerti sampai kapan langit akan secerah ini di kala siang."

**Sugar Princess71**

"Naruto, cepat kau cari Izumo kita akan berangkat malam ini." Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya yang tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangan sempit di atas pohon, yang selalu bocah pirang akui sebagai rumah terindah di dunia. Jangan lupakan keadaannya yang nyaris tersedak sup hangat akibat kedatangan sahabatnya yang tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, ada apa dan kita mau ke mana?" Naruto telah menghabiskan sup hangat tersebut tanpa sisa sedikit pun, walaupun sempat tersedak bahkan dirinya tidak menawari Iruka.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya, cepat cari Izumo dan temui aku di depan hutan larangan. Jangan lelet, waktu kita tinggal seratus sebelas jam lagi!" Iruka telah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto, Naruto pun merapikan perlengkapannya. Dirinya tahu hal ini pasti terkait dengan Pangeran Sasuke, hanya saja dirinya tidak percaya bahwa Iruka begitu rajin mengonversikan hari ke jam mengenai detik-detik terakhir kehidupan sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iruka, ada apa sih, kau menggangu kebersamaanku dengan istriku! Kami kan masih pengantin baru." Naruto terkikik mengingat bagaimana kedatangannya yang mengakibatkan kegagalan Izumo melaksanakan misinya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa menikah di tengah prahara." Iruka memang benar-benar berubah begitu menghadapi misi, jika ia tengah menghadapi misi maka jangan harap mendapati keramahan apa lagi belas kasihan darinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti sih, kenapa aku dan Ayame memutuskan untuk menikah di tengah prahara, Ayah Teuchi yang menuntutku untuk menikahi putrinya secepatnya dengan alasan dia ingin melihat putrinya menikah sebelum dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku sudah menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak bisa menikahi Ayame di saat-saat seperti ini namun akhirnya aku menyadari maksud dari keinginan paman. Jika tidak menikah sekarang maka kemungkinan menikah di lain hari pun kecil kemungkinannya. Terlebih masalah putra mahkota adalah hal kompleks dengan berbagai dampak di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah menikah, setidaknya aku telah merasakan malam yang indah itu." Izumo mencurahkan segala isi hatinya dengan hati berbunga-bunga bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan sebal yang mengarah kepadanya.

"_Baka_! Kau mau pamer ya, mentang-mentang udah nikah." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tampang super _bête_.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bercanda terus, waktu kita tidak banyak. Sebelum matahari terbit kita sudah harus sampai di air terjun. Jika tidak, kita tak punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan pangeran." Semuanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Iruka, tanpa banyak bicara mereka meneruskan perjalanan.

Baru beberapa langkah di hutan Larangan, suasana aneh menyelimuti langit yang tadinya damai kini dipenuhi oleh kilatan-kilatan, angin pun bertiup begitu kencang, gemuruh saling bersahutan. Satu lagi, jangan lupakan suara-suara aneh yang senantiasa menghantui pendengaran ketiga pria tersebut. Meski demikian ketiga penjaga pangeran tetap dalam keadaan tenang dan terus bergegas menuju air terjun yang terletak di tengah hutan Larangan.

Srettttt, dash, darah mengalir begitu deras dari lengan kiri Izumo, ia begitu terkejut atas serangan dari sampingnya yang begitu tiba-tiba sementara kedua sahabatnya tidak menyadari keadaannya. Izumo tetap berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya, menahan rasa sakit yang maha dahsyat akibat koyakkan di bahunya. Nampaknya perjalanan Izumo harus terhenti, dari arah belakang, bayangan yang tak terdefinisi —karena begitu cepatnya— berhasil melukai bahu kanan pria dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut, darah langsung menodai baju kebesarannya sebagai penjaga pangeran. "Ahhhh!" Izumo menjerit begitu keras, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan spontan, tidak memberikan sedikit pun celah untuk berpikir, apa lagi melindungi diri. Lengan kiri, bahu kanan serta paha bagian kanannya telah terkoyak dengan darah yang tak henti mengalir. Izumo jatuh, tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya hilang. Seluruh tubuhnya bagai mati rasa, jantungnya berdetak begitu lemah.

Teriakkan Izumo menyadarkan Iruka dan Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya. Mereka begitu shock mendapati Izumo yang menatap mereka dengan keadaan yang begitu lemah. Padahal mereka berada sangat dekat dengan Izumo namun tidak menyadari keadaan yang tengah dialami kawannya. Naruto beranjak dari diamnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya, hanya saja pergelangan tangannya ditahan Iruka, "Apa-apaan ini, lepaskan aku Iruka." Iruka mengacuhkan Naruto, dirinya malah menyeret pemuda itu untuk terus berjalan.

Naruto menyentakkan tangannya yang dicengkram Iruka, didorongnya Iruka, "Apa-apaan kau, Izumo terluka! Kita harus menyelamatkannya." Naruto berteriak, ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Iruka yang begitu tidak peduli. Padahal yang terluka adalah Izumo, sahabat baiknya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak." —plakkk, Naruto menampar Iruka begitu keras hingga mengakibatkan luka tipis pada sudut bibirnya. Suasana yang tercipta di antara mereka begitu panas meski angin terus-menerus bertiup kencang bahkan kilat dan gemuruh saling beriringan menyambut butiran-butiran air yang mengalir begitu deras. Izumo hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang menyulitkan, ia berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada mereka namun rasanya tak sanggup. Ditambah hujan deras yang membuat tubuhnya luar biasa perih, bajunya pun kuyup oleh darah, kesadarannya menghilang tanpa sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Terserah kau, Naruto, yang jelas aku akan tetap meneruskan perjalanan. Hutan Larangan adalah hutan yang penuh dengan misteri. Kita tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertahan di dalamnya atau tidak. Kita pun tidak akan tahu apakah kita bisa menemukan jalan keluar karena hutan ini bagaikan sebuah labirin tanpa pintu keluar. Terlebih lagi di detik-detik bulan sempurna seperti saat ini, tentu kau tahu tentang dongeng "itu" kan? Sejujurnya aku sama sepertimu, menghawatirkan Izumo namun keselamatan Pangeran Sasuke adalah amanah yang dipercayakan baginda kepada kita, kurasa Izumo juga berpikir demikian. Kita berdoa saja semoga kawan kita masih bisa melihat mentari di keindahan esok dan semoga kita juga demikian. Aku duluan, pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku: hidup tidak selamanya indah kawan, pilihan itu pasti ada namun apa yang kita pilih tidak selalu berakhir bijak." Pasca bertutur panjang lebar, Iruka langsung berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto atau pun menengok ke arah Izumo. Tanggung jawab terhadap amanah membuatnya bersikap tegas dan cenderung egois terhadap kawannya namun apa mau dikata, ini demi kemaslahatan bersama.

Naruto diam, dunianya serasa mati, segala macam pemikiran terlintas di otaknya, hingga dia bingung harus menerjemahkan yang mana. Di menit sepersekian kesadaran Naruto kembali, setelah pikirannya beranjak dari alam sadar, ambang sadar sampai ke kesadaran. Naruto langsung menghampiri tempat Izumo tergeletak. Keterkejutan kembali melandanya, Izumo sudah raib dari penglihatannya. Naruto mondar-mandir memanggil Izumo bahkan langit yang kini penuh dengan bintang pasca hujan yang telah reda, tak luput dari pandangannya.

Naruto berlari ke arah perginya Iruka, seraya memanggil-manggil nama kedua kawannya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan keduanya atau pun jejaknya. Keputusasaan melandanya, ia tahu, ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Walau pagi hendak menjelang namun semuanya tetap terlihat gelap di hutan ini, terlebih dengan kerimbunan pohon yang anehnya seperti tengah menertawakannya.

Naruto telah kembali menjadi sosoknya yang pantang menyerah. Ia begitu gigih menelusuri hutan ini dengan berbekal satu arah, yaitu berjalan terus ke depan dengan berbagai harapan dan tujuan. Satu tujuan utamanya kini, air terjun.

**Sugar Princess 71**

"Hinata, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tidak biasanya ayahnya mengajaknya bicara setelah selesai sarapan, apalagi menanyakan perasaannya. Hinata jadi khawatir kalau-kalau ayahnya salah minum ramuan.

"Hinata, kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi, kan?" Ughh tatapan Hiashi benar-benar membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi meremang seketika, kini Hinata yakin, ayahnya bukan salah minum ramuan melainkan kesambet setan hutan.

"A… ano ada apa ya ayah, emm e… etto maksudnya apa ya?" Takut-takut Hinata menatap mata ayahnya, ia tahu ayahnya paling tidak suka ketika seseorang tengah berbicara dengannya namun tidak menatap matanya.

"Ah sudahlah, cepat cuci piring kemudian bantu ayah menjual kayu bakar ini ke kota." Hiashi langsung meninggalkan putrinya tanpa mendengar persetujuan putrinya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap ayahnya yang semenjak kematian ibunya menjadi begitu dingin. Dipindahkannya piring-piring kotor itu ke dalam bak kayu ukuran sedang dan dibawanya menuju sumur kecil yang terletak di halaman rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbangun dari tidur, Iruka mengucek matanya untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya mentari yang begitu terik. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, raut kecewa tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Semuanya menjadi sia-sia, niat hati mengejar waktu agar bisa menyelamatkan pangeran. Sampai rela meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya namun apa yang dia dapat? Air terjun tidak ia jumpai dan parahnya, ia malah kehilangan kedua kawannya.

Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya, terbayang bagaimana kesakitannya Izumo, kebingungan Naruto juga Shikamaru —putra semata wayangnya— yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa karena kecerobohan ayahnya dalam mengambil sikap. Pria dua puluh enam tahun ini tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas bahkan suara perutnya tak diacuhkannya. Matanya menerawang ke langit yang begitu cerah meski terhalang oleh rindangnya pohon, ia tersenyum, mengerti kenapa putranya begitu suka memandang langit.

Iruka terus-menerus memandang langit dan tidak menyadari keanehan di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon yang semula tenang kini dapat bergerak, dahan-dahannya yang semula diam, dilemparkannya ke sana ke mari. Trakkk, brakk! Nyaris saja Iruka terkena serangan dahan tersebut, beruntung ia cepat sadar lalu melompat menyelamatkan diri. Iruka belum bisa bernapas lega, dari segala penjuru, puluhan dahan berterbangan ke arahnya dengan sigap ia melompatinya. Begitu seterusnya, Iruka selalu melompati tiap dahan yang menyerangnya hingga tanpa disadarinya ia berada dalam puncak tertinggi.

Tampaknya pohon tersebut tidak bergerak karena keinginan sendiri namun ada yang menggerakkannya, buktinya ketika Iruka berada di atas pohon, pohon tersebut kembali diam dan mengakibatkannya terjatuh. Naas bagi Iruka, ketidaksiapannya membuatnya gagal melakukan pendaratan dan anehnya tanah yang semula tenang, tiba-tiba terbuka membentuk sebuah jurang yang amat curam. Iruka pun terperosok ke dalam Jurang yang seolah tak berdasar. Jurang pun kembali menutup menjadi tanah seperti semula, yang berbeda hanyalah Iruka yang raib ditelan bumi. "KEKEKE KAU PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU BISA MENAHLUKKAN SIHIRKU, SELAMANYA PANGERAN SASUKE TIDAK AKAN TERBANGUN, SELAMANYA… BWAHAHAHAHA." —dari segala sisi hutan Larangan, suara itu bergema yang entah dari mana asal suaranya.

**To Be Continued**

Pasti mengecewakan ya, _minna_? Aku masih dalam proses pembelajaran buat fic, khususnya genre _adventure_ maka dari itu aku butuh banget bantuan _minna_ mengenai fic ini. Dinantikan kritik dan sarannya untuk pengembangan fic ini, akhir kata: **REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** → Standar Applied.

**Disclaimer**→ **Naruto**, selalu dan selamanya punya **Masashi Kishimoto. Sleeping Beauty**, hak paten selalu ada ditangan **Disney corporation** dan **Sleeping Handsome**, punya **saya**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sugar Princess71**

**SasuHina Days Love**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Handsome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat."

"Baik ayah." Sambil berlari-lari kecil gadis berusia enam belas tahun ini berusaha menyamakan langkah ayahnya. Hinata tidak tahu ayahnya akan membawanya ke mana, setiap ia bertanya tentang tempat yang akan mereka tuju, ayahnya tidak memberikan jawaban.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata hanya melihat pohon-pohon yang tumbuh tidak beraturan dan beberapa semak belukar. Ia kecewa karena tidak ada satu pun bunga atau hewan kecil yang ia jumpai. Terkadang bulu roma Hinata berdiri karena takut dengan suara-suara aneh yang terus terdengar, ia tahu tidak ada hutan yang indah kecuali hutan di dekat desanya dan hutan yang sekarang ia datangi adalah hutan yang jauh dari rumahnya.

Hinata masih berusaha menyamakan langkah ayahnya, dirinya terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, mengakibatkan kakinya tersandung batu. Hinata merintih kesakitan, dengkul kanannya berdarah. Hiashi menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar putrinya merintih kesakitan, rasa khawatir menyelimutinya tatkala melihat putrinya terluka. Dihampirinya sang putri yang tengah merintih, ia melihat air mata mengenangi wajah cantiknya dan darah yang terus mengalir di dengkulnya.

Hiashi meluruskan kaki Hinata, dibersihkan lukanya dengan air minum yang mereka bawa. "Ahh, sa… kit ma… maaf ayah, a… ku merepotkanmu." Hiashi memandang lembut putrinya sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk membalut luka Hinata, "Tidak apa-apa, sangat sakit ya… lain kali, kau harus hati-hati Hinata…." Hinata mengangguk sementara hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ayahnya bersikap lembut lagi padanya. Keinginan untuk memeluk ayahnya pun menggebu namun ia menahannya.

Luka Hinata telah terbalut handuk, ia tersenyum dan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahnya. Hiashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang menurutnya berlebihan, ia kan hanya mengobati luka, kenapa Hinata bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah pahlawan perang. "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Hinata mengangguk, ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, sayangnya luka di kakinya tidak sesepele itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu." Hinata berkata begitu lirih, ia menundukan kepalanya. Hiashi menghela napas, diusap-usapnya rambut Hinata. "Sepertinya kita harus menunda perjalanan, istirahatlah…." Hinata semakin merasa bersalah kepada ayahnya. Hari masih siang, kalau dirinya tidak terluka mereka pasti masih melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di tujuan dengan lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagindaaaa, bagaimana ini… hiks-hiks putraku…." Ratu Mikoto panik melihat putranya —Pangeran Sasuke— kejang-kejang.

Raja Fugaku langsung menghampiri istrinya setelah mendengar laporan dari dayang istrinya. "Ada apa, ini? Istriku, apa yang terjadi, kenapa pangeran…." Ratu Mikoto terus terisak, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan kronologi kejadiannya. Dirinya hendak mengunjungi putranya karena kangen, meski ia tahu putranya belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya namun pemandangan yang ia lihat saat memasuki kamar putranya begitu mengejutkannya. Pangeran Sasuke terus-menerus bergerak tidak terkendali, tetapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Cepat, cepat panggil nenek Chiyo!" Raja Fugaku berusaha menenangkan istrinya walau kekalutan juga melandanya, ia terus berusaha untuk tegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iruka, Izumo di mana kalian?" Naruto tanpa lelah terus menyusuri hutan dan memanggil kedua temannya bahkan dirinya tidak menghiraukan suara perutnya.

Hutan larangan selalu penuh kejutan, siang pun selalu tampak seperti malam dan kadang malam terlihat seperti siang. Naruto bersyukur detik-detik yang mematikan telah berlalu. Ia telah berhasil mengalahkan sekumpulan tawon yang berubah ganas malam tadi, hanya saja, kini ia masih harus berada dalam kesukaran, terlebih tanpa teman-temannya.

Rasa lapar, benar-benar menghambat langkahnya bahkan kini ia sudah tidak sanggup berteriak karena dahaga. Naruto lelah, sudah beberapa jam berlalu, kakinya kini tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, ia terjatuh. Naruto memejamkan matanya, berdoa pada Yang Maha Kuasa, ia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya nanti. Bayang-bayang mati kelaparan menghantuinya, membuatnya semakin tidak ada semangat. Ia terus terdiam dalam posisi berbaring di tanah lembab sampai mimpi menjemputnya.

Di dalam mimpinya Naruto melihat sebuah cahaya di ujung terowongan, cahaya itu menyuruh Naruto menghampirinya namun kegelapan menghalangi jalannya untuk sampai ke sana. Berulang kali Naruto berusaha menembus kegelapan itu namun berulang kali juga ia mengalami kegagalan.

"Naruto ayo ke mari, selamatkan pangeran…." Itulah kira-kira suara yang berasal dari cahaya tersebut dan entah mengapa, Naruto merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Di ambang kesadarannya Naruto menggumamkan sebuah nama: peri Sakura….

**Sugar Princess71**

Seluruh penduduk di bawah kekuasaan Istana Konoha berdoa bersama, meminta kesembuhan atas pangeran mereka terhadap Tuhan. Seluruh rumah kosong, mereka semua berdoa di lapangan terbuka sementara yang letak rumahnya dekat dengan istana, berdoa di istana bersama raja dan ratu.

Acara doa bersama hanya berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam, menandakan semakin menipis batas waktu untuk menyelamatkan pangeran. Nenek Chiyo berdiri di tribun bersama dengan raja dan ratu serta beberapa dayang dan pengawal, ia maju menyampaikan petuah-petuah, sebelum acara doa bersama ditutup untuk hari ini.

"Selamat pagi saudara-saudaraku, terima kasih atas kemuliaan hati kalian yang bersedia meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian untuk berdoa bersama demi keselamatan pangeran. Seperti yang kita tahu batas waktu keselamatan pangeran tinggal sembilan puluh jam lagi, apa lagi bulan sempurna telah muncul kemarin malam. Sebenarnya kita mempunyai harapan lebih, jika ketiga orang terpilih berhasil mencapai air terjun namun seperti yang kita tahu, hutan larangan bukanlah hutan yang mudah ditaklukan dan sepertinya ketiga pejuang kita mengalami kendala untuk itu, kita—"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin, suamiku, kau masih hidup kan! Ia tidak mungkin mati kan, nenek Chiyo? Tidak, huhuhu." Perkataan Chiyo terinterupsi oleh Ayame —istri Izumo— yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kerumunan dan menghampiri tribun sambil berteriak dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Seluruh warga yang melihatnya turut sedih, mereka tahu betapa berat kehidupan yang dijalani wanita muda itu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya menikah namun tanggung jawab suaminya sebagai ksatria terpilih membuat dirinya harus berpisah dengan suaminya, untuk waktu yang tidak terprediksi.

Chiyo menghampiri Ayame, dipeluknya erat. Teuchi, menghampiri tribun, ia menunduk hormat kepada raja dan ratu akan kehisterisan putrinya. "Maafkan putri saya raja, ia tidak bermaksud bersikap lancang." Raja Fugaku yang tengah menenangkan Ratu Mikoto —yang menangis karena mengetahui kondisi Ayame yang sama-sama berduka, seperti dirinya— menghampiri Teuchi.

"Tidak apa Teuchi, aku mengerti…. Rakyatku sekalian, aku sangat memohon doa dari kalian supaya Pangeran Sasuke dapat sadar kembali dan ketiga penjaga terpilih dapat kembali ke sini dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun." Fugaku membantu Teuchi berdiri, seluruh rakyat bersorak memberikan dukungannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali bertanya mengenai tujuan perjalanan mereka. Kebingungan melandanya, karena setelah keluar dari hutan, menyebrangi sungai dengan rakit sederhana kemudian kembali memasuki hutan, dirinya belum mengetahui tujuannya.

Hiashi menoleh ke belakang, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata hanya diam, ia takut kata-katanya menyinggung ayahnya. Hiashi menghela napas, ia sadar tatapannya menakuti Hinata, dielusnya mahkota indah putrinya. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu ke mana tujuan kita, ayah mohon berhentilah bertanya." Hinata hendak protes namun semua kata-katanya serasa terkunci, ia pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti Hinata, nikmati saja pemandangan yang tercipta. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak memerlukan sebuah pertanyaan karena akan terjawab sendiri dan kurasa semua pertanyaanmu juga demikian. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, perjalanan kita masih jauh."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang ayahnya, sesekali ia kembali menoleh ke arah sungai yang tadi ia lewati, ia merasa _déjà vu_ dengan sungai tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus-menerus mengingat-ingat mengenai sungai, hutan yang telah ia lewati serta hutan yang kini tengah ia datangi. Hinata merasa ada suatu hal yang pernah ia alami dan berhubungan dengan tempat-tempat tadi bahkan perjalanannya kini, ia rasa tak jauh berbeda dengan perjalanan di waktu itu. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu pasti tentang kejadian waktu itu, apa itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan.

Waktu selalu cepat berlalu ketika dirimu berada di suatu tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya diisi oleh pepohonan tinggi dan besar. Perut yang berbunyi menyadarkan kedua ayah dan anak ini kalau waktu telah siang dan mereka membutuhkan makan siang untuk mengganti tenaga yang telah terurai.

"Untungnya kita masih mempunyai sepotong roti. Ayo Hinata, kau makan roti ini, perjalanan masih sangat panjang, kau pasti membutuhkan energi lebih untuk itu."

Hinata menolak roti yang ditawari ayahnya, ia menawarkan kembali roti tersebut kepada ayahnya. "Ayah saja yang makan, Hinata masih kenyang dan punya cukup tenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sementara ayah pasti sangat lelah." Hiashi tersenyum mendapati perhatian yang diberikan putrinya, ia mengambil roti tersebut kemudian membelahnya menjadi dua dan memberikan sebelah rotinya kepada Hinata.

"Makanlah, begini lebih baik bukan?" Hinata tersenyum, ia begitu senang dengan perjalanan ini, meski melelahkan namun perjalanan ini membuatnya semakin dekat dengan ayahnya.

Sedari tadi mata Hinata terus mengarah ke sebuah batu besar yang terletak di sekeliling semak, dihampirinya batu tersebut. "Ayah, batu apa ini? Kenapa ada ukirannya?"

Hiashi langsung menghampiri Hinata, kepanikan menyerangnya."Itu hanya batu biasa Hinata, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan." Hinata merasa ada yang tersembunyi di balik batu itu, hanya saja ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Hinata tidak mau hubungan dirinya dan ayahnya kembali memburuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hutan larangan gelap tanpa cahaya, waktu tidak bisa terprediksi. Seorang pria terbaring tidak berdaya di dekat air terjun. Luka-luka di tubuhnya terpampang jelas, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kondisi pria tersebut dan berapa lama pria tersebut terbaring di tempat itu namun satu yang pasti, pria tersebut masih hidup, meski dengan detak jantung yang begitu lemah. Burung-burung senantiasa menunggui pemuda tersebut, entah memang disengaja ataukah hanya kebetulan burung-burung tersebut berada di situ.

Tuhan memang maha penolong, terbukti dengan kehadiran sesosok manusia yang menghampiri pria tersebut. Memang tidak jelas siapa gerangan yang menghampirinya karena kondisi hutan yang gelap gulita. Yang jelas orang tersebut tengah membersihkan luka-luka pemuda itu dengan air terjun dan mengobatinya.

"Bertahanlah tuan, kau harus bisa menyelamatkan pangeran."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih ada harapan raja, bersabarlah, semua pasti berakhir baik."

Fugaku ragu dengan kata-kata nenek Chiyo, bagaimanapun ia tahu faktanya tidak demikian. Kondisi Sasuke semakin kritis, terlebih lagi kabar buruk yang disampaikan nenek Chiyo waktu itu, mengenai ketiga penjaga pangeran yang mengalami kesulitan di hutan Larangan.

"Benarkah?" Fugaku menerawang memandang kemegahan istananya. Ia baru sadar istananya begitu megah dan luas, hanya saja istananya begitu sepi dan sunyi, seolah-olah tidak ada kehidupan. Di ruang utama, tempat ia sekarang berada saja hanya terdapat dirinya, nenek Chiyo dan kedua pengawal setianya.

"Kenapa anda begitu tidak yakin raja? Apa anda tidak percaya, jika Pangeran Sasuke masih memiliki harapan besar untuk tetap hidup?"

Fugaku memandang nenek Chiyo dengan kekalutan yang melandanya, dihampirinya nenek Chiyo dan dipeluknya. Fugaku memang menganggap peramal agung ini sebagai orang tuanya. Nenek Chiyo telah merawatnya sedari kecil karena ibu kandungnya meninggal saat melahirkannya, nenek Chiyo pulalah yang menghiburnya ketika ayahnya meninggal akibat perang dan dia pula yang menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan putri Mikoto serta pelantikannya sebagai raja di waktu lalu. Baginya, tanpa wanita ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan dalam menjalani peliknya kehidupan.

"Tenanglah nak, semua pasti akan berlalu, kau harus percaya itu." Nenek Chiyo membalas pelukan Fugaku, ia tahu anaknya ini tengah menangis.

Fugaku selalu menjadi sosok yang rapuh jika berhadapan dengan ibunya ini, bahkan di hadapan Mikoto pun Fugaku masih menampakan topeng sok kuatnya. "Apa memang masih ada harapan... Sasuke, ia masih bisa bertahan kan…." Nenek Chiyo semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Fugaku menghapus air matanya, dia kembali ke tampang esnya."Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah, ini tidak seperti itu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, raja, masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Jadi, jangan pernah sungkan terhadapku. Aku punya kabar bagus, meski aku masih ragu ini bisa dikatakan kabar bagus atau tidak…."

"Katakan saja nek, bagus atau pun buruk, jika ini berhubungan dengan negeri ini dan terutama dengan putraku aku siap mendengarnya maka katakan saja."

Nenek Chiyo memandang kagum Fugaku, ia jadi ingat saat-saat dia membesarkannya dulu. Fugaku yang cengeng, kini telah berubah menjadi raja yang bijak dan tegar serta mampu mengayomi rakyatnya.

"Tadi aku baru saja melihat cermin ramalan dan di cermin itu diceritakan kalau ketiga penjaga pangeran masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu atau dengan kata lain tidak akan ada yang terluka." Fugaku tersenyum mendengarnya, ia jadi teringat dengan Ayame, perempuan itu pasti senang jika mendengar berita ini, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau nampak menghela napas, bukankah ini berita baik?" Nenek Chiyo menepuk-nepuk bahu Fugaku. Sementara Fugaku hanya diam, ia tahu kalau bukan berita itu saja yang ingin disampaikan nenek Chiyo dan dari raut wajahnya, ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau kabar yang akan disampaikan selanjutnya adalah kabar buruk.

"Katakan saja, aku siap dengan segala kemungkinannya."

Nenek Chiyo menghela nafas lagi, "Ini memang bukan kabar yang baik, tetapi aku harap raja tidak patah arah dan tetap yakin semuanya akan berakhir baik. Waktu kurang lebih tinggal tiga setengah hari, sebelum pangeran tertidur selamanya. Kesempatan ketiga ksatria terpilih untuk bertemu peri Sakura hanya besok malam, jika tidak, kita hanya bisa berharap pada suatu keajaiban."

"APA? Tidak mungkin!" Fugaku terkejut melihat istrinya berada di depan pintu ruang utama. Padahal ia telah melarang istrinya untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini karena khawatir kondisi istrinya akan semakin lemah dan benar saja, kini Mikoto tidak sadarkan diri pasca berteriak karena keterkejutannya.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review unlogin**

**Mrs. Fifty** : Ini sudah aku lanjutkan, makasih ya reviewnya… Kuharap kau bersedia membaca dan mereview lagi.

Emm pasti makin ancur ya ceritanya, maaf ya teman-teman, aku lagi labil banget nih. Aku ngerasa gak percaya diri sama cerita ini dan takut cerita ini gak bisa tamat pas SHDL berakhir. Ups, aku gak bakal curhat panjang lebar kok, cuma minta semangat dari teman-teman aja…. Dimohon **REVIEW**nya, ya… Review kalian, adalah semangatku! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** → Standar Applied.

**Disclaimer**→ **Naruto**, selalu dan selamanya punya **Masashi Kishimoto. Sleeping Beauty**, hak paten selalu ada ditangan **Disney corporation** dan **Sleeping Handsome**, punya **saya**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sugar Princess71**

**SasuHina Days Love**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Handsome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Flasback On_**

"Wahai cermin, katakanlah kepadaku, siapakah gerangan yang paling menawan di dunia ini?" Orochimaru menatap cermin berhiaskan patung ular berwarna abu-abu dengan senyum terbaik yang dia miliki. Sayangnya nasib Orochimaru lagi _apes_, si cermin bernama Manda sedang istirahat dan tidak mau diganggu gugat. Orochimaru terus membujuk Manda dengan mengelus-elus permukaan cermin, supaya Manda terbangun.

Akhirnya Manda terbangun juga setelah lima jam lamanya, si empunya membujuknya. "Hoahmm, ada apa tuan? Kau tahukan aku sedang tidur, jadi tolong jangan ganggu."

Manda gugup melihat majikannya memelototinya, cermin tersebut terbatuk-batuk untuk meredakan kegugupannya."Cepat katakan padaku, siapa yang paling menawan di dunia ini!"

"Tuan seperti yang anda tanyakan, yang paling menawan adalah Putri Aurora, wajahnya tampak berseri memancarkan aura bahagia…." Manda belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tetapi Orochimaru sudah keburu _sewot_.

"APA?! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, bukankah Aurora sudah aku kutuk, jadi tentu yang paling menawan adalah aku!" Beberapa perempatan muncul di muka cermin, Manda kesal dengan majikannya yang kasar plus kepedean. Paling menawan? Yuhhuuuu wajahnya aja angker bin _gaje_ , menawan dari mananya coba? Banyak kali yang paling menawan dari mulai ras mongoloid sampai kaukasoid dan yang jelas orang bergender ganda ini, _kaga_ termasuk! Pikir Manda dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tuan jangan nyekek gini dong… ane ja… jadi susah ngo… mong." Orochimaru melepaskan genggaman super kuatnya dari Manda. "Ane gak bakal banyak bertele-tele gan yang jelas Aurora tuh udah dibangunin pangerannya, dengan kata lain sihir ente udah lenyap…."

Lagi dan lagi Orochimaru memotong pembicaraannya, "AHH, bagaimana ini, kalo sudah terputus artinya aku tidak punya kesempatan jadi menawan!" Orochimaru memegang kedua pipinya dengan gaya sepeti CB sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sumpah mukanya kala itu kocak banget!

Manda mendengus, bosan dengan segala sifat majikannya. Rasanya ingin dia maki-maki kalau saja si majikan tidak punya kekuatan sihir. Sudah cukup dirinya disihir jadi cermin, gak mau yang lain-lain. Pikir Manda, yang dahulu adalah pawang ular kesayangan Orochimaru.

"Manda tadi kamu mau ngomong apa, ya?" Tapi meski begitu, majikannya ini masih cukup ramah dan rada bodoh. Asalkan jangan dibuat marah karena kalau udah marah, luar biasa seramnya.

"Jadi begini bosku, kau masih bisa terlihat menawan, jika beralih ke gender pria?" Orochimaru diam, menimang-nimang tawaran Manda. Dipandanginya keadaan istana kebanggaannya yang lebih mirip seperti "gua pembuangan sampah". Gelapnya gua hanya diterangi oleh api unggun di sudut ruangan. Beberapa perabotan dari rotan berantakan tak tertata, hanya Mandalah barang paling antik yang dimiliki Orochimaru.

"Hm, tidak buruk." Suara Orochimaru berubah menjadi lebih berat dari suara yang sebelumnya cempreng. Orochimaru kini berada dalam wujud lebih macho dari semula. "Lantas apakah sekarang aku menjadi paling menawan?"

"Sayangnya belum tuan, ada yang lebih menawan dari anda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana istana Konoha berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya, hari ini di tanggal 23 Juli, istana begitu semarak. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dari segala penjuru menuju istana, sepanjang perjalanan ke istana disemarakan dengan parade-parade. Tidak hanya itu saja, berbagai hidangan pun digelar secara cuma-cuma. Pesta terbuka untuk segala kalangan, tidak ada kesenjangan antara bangsawan dan rakyat jelata, semuanya saling berbaur dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun putra mahkota.

Pesta meriah yang terjadi di istana Konoha tidak membuat penjagaan lengah, justru penjagaan semakin ketat. Hal ini dikarenakan mimpi yang mulia ratu, dalam mimpinya ratu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan, akan tetapi tutur kata pemuda tersebut tidak sopan. Di mimpi tersebut ratu tengah mengandung dan hendak melahirkan, hanya saja tidak ada yang membantu ratu, semua orang bagai lenyap ditelan bumi kecuali pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatap ratu yang kesakitan dengan tatapan keji dan pemuda tersebut berkata: "Keluarkan, keluarkanlah bayi itu! Jika kau tidak mengeluarkannnya maka aku akan mengeluarkannya!" Pemuda tersebut tertawa begitu mengerikan, dia berjalan mendekati ratu dan ratu pun mundur —mengerti dirinya dalam masalah. Ratu terus-menerus berjalan mundur hingga tidak menyadari kalau langkah berikutnya adalah lubang dan ratu pun terjatuh ke lubang tak berdasar.

Keesokan harinya ratu menceritakan mimpi yang dialaminya kepada raja, raja kemudian menceritakan kepada nenek Chiyo —peramal agung. Chiyo mencoba mentakwilkan mimpi tersebut dengan buku-buku kuno yang dia miliki. Betapa terkejutnya nenek Chiyo ketika mengetahui maksud dari mimpi tersebut. Dia menceritakan hasil pentakwilannya kepada raja dan ratu yang sengaja meninggalkan prosesi sarapan hanya untuk menemui dirinya di pondok sederhana yang letaknya di samping istana.

"Dengarkanlah dengan bijak apa yang kukatakan wahai pemimpin Konoha, ratu bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dan mengerikan, ialah ratu tengah diburu oleh penyihir yang haus akan kerupawanan wajah…" Fugaku dan Mikoto menyimak perkataan Chiyo dengan khidmat.

"…Ratu dalam keadaan hamil namun tidak ada seorang pun yang bersamanya artinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyelamatkan ratu. Hanya saja ratu mengatakan penyihir menyuruh ratu mengeluarkan bayi yang ratu kandung artinya…."

"Dia mengincar Sasuke!" Raja Fugaku memotong perkataan nenek Chiyo. Chiyo mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan raja, sepasang suami istri tersebut terkejut. Mikoto luar biasa takut, air matanya mengalir, dirinya nyaris pingsan jika tidak dikuatkan oleh suaminya. "Tenanglah, biarkan nenek Chiyo melanjutkan perkataannya, mudah-mudahan masih ada kebaikan dalam arti mimpimu."

"Kau sangat bijak raja, semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan rahmat kepadamu. Ratu terjatuh dalam jurang tidak berdasar artinya ratu akan mengalami kesedihan paling menyakitkan." Raja memeluk ratu begitu erat, mencoba menguatkan hati permaisurinya. "Arti mimpi ini memang tidak bagus namun kita dapat mengambil banyak hikmah dari mimpi ini yaitu kita harus lebih memperketat penjagaan istana dan senantiasa memohon perlindungan kepada Tuhan. Jangan lupa, ini hanya hasil pentakwilan, terkadang akurat namun tidak menutup kemungkinan tidak akurat."

"Engkau memang paling bijak nenek Chiyo! Permaisuri, jangan bersedih. Ayo kita berdoa, semoga di usia ke tujuh belas ini, putra kita semakin mendapat kebaikan dan perjodohan yang akan dilaksanakan berjalan dengan lancar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiashi, apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa…." Mikoto hendak menerjang Hiashi dengan pelukan hangat namun ditahan oleh suaminya.

"Ehem, jaga sedikit wibawamu Mikoto." Mikoto hanya memutar matanya kemudian tertawa menggoda suaminya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Mikoto jadi kesal sendiri menghadapi duo kaku ini, tidak ada sedikitpun respon atas candaannya.

"Di mana putrimu, Hiashi? Aku tidak melihatnya masuk bersamamu." Kemeriahan dan kebisingan pesta tidak mengganggu ketiga kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa karena kesibukan masing-masing di Negara yang mereka pimpin.

"Pasti putrimu secantik mendiang permaisuri, aku jadi tidak sabar menjodohkan mereka berdua." Mikoto begitu bahagia membayangkan putranya dan putri sahabatnya bersanding dalam mahligai pernikahan.

"Mikoto, bisakah kau tidak memotong perkataanku?"

"Hahaha, kalian masih seperti dulu saja, selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Iya, kau benar Mikoto, Hinata tumbuh menjadi putri yang begitu anggun sama seperti ibunya. Tentu saja Hinata ikut, jika tidak, acara perjodohan ini tidak akan mungkin terlaksana, bukankah begitu?" Senyum tipis mengembang dari wajah Raja Iwagakure tersebut.

"Hm, lantas di mana dia sekarang? Ah Sasuke, kemari, nak." Mikoto memanggil Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang pesta dari arah taman belakang. Mendengar panggilan ibunya, dengan terpaksa Sasuke mendatangi mereka.

"Hiashi, kenalkan ini putraku, dia tampan, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal terhadap tamu kehormatan orang tuanya.

"Dia memang sangat tampan, Fugaku, kau sangat beruntung menikahi Mikoto sehingga anakmu rupawan."

Fugaku tidak terima dengan perkataan Hiashi, "Kurasa kau juga beruntung menikahi Hitomi sehingga anakmu sangat cantik, dia kan putrimu?" Fugaku mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan Taman belakang, tampak gadis cantik berambut indigo tergelung. Gaun putih berbordiran bunga tanpa lengan membalut tubuh rampingnya dan jangan lupakan selendang berwarna marun, yang berusaha dia lebarkan untuk menutupi tubuhnya serta _heels_ berwarna marun yang melindungi kaki indahnya.

Hinata menyadari kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian Raja dan Ratu Konoha, ia langsung menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Hinata, kemari nak, ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dengan…."

Mata Hinata melotot sempurna, begitu arah pandangnya jatuh pada Pangeran Sasuke, "Kau! Si mesum!" Hinata melupakan etika yang ia junjung tinggi, reflek dirinya menjerit tatkala melihat sosok pria yang membuatnya kesal ketika dirinya berada di Taman belakang.

Mikoto dan Fugaku bingung dengan perkataan Hinata, lebih tepatnya, bingung dengan siapa yang dimaksudkan mesum oleh Hinata. Hiashi mengisyaratkan kepada Hinata untuk menjaga tingkah lakunya dengan tatapan mematikan andalannya namun Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Maaf putri, siapakah yang kau maksud demikian?" Mikoto menghampiri Hinata dan menanyakannya, sejujurnya Mikoto lebih tertarik dengan ekspresi Hinata yang menggemaskan akibat kesal. Wanita satu anak ini kembali bernostalgia dengan pikirannya di masa gadis yang mengidamkan anak perempuan.

"Emm maafkan a… atas ketidaksopananku, yang mulia Ratu, etto o… orang yang kumaksud a… adalah dia!" Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan keyakinan tinggi, Sasuke yang ditunjuk hanya memberikan tatapan acuh tak acuh.

Hiashi sibuk menyuruh Hinata untuk meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya, begitu juga Fugaku yang terus-menerus mendesak putranya untuk meminta maaf. Hanya Mikotolah yang tertarik untuk mengetahui kejadian sebenarnyaa, "Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal 'itu', kan?"

Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan ibunya, Sasuke tahu maksud dari ibunya yang mengharapkannya melakukan hal demikian. Sasuke menghela napas, dia paling malas menjelaskan suatu permasalahan secara detail. Namun untuk kali ini, dirinya harus memberikan kejelasan, terutama untuk ibu tercintanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, jika itu yang kalian tanyakan. Gadis ini saja yang berlebihan, aku kan tidak sengaja melihat dalamannya, akibat roknya yang tersingkap ketika tersandung batu. Lagi pula aneh sekali, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan bisa terjatuh semudah itu dan lebih konyolnya lagi dia mengenakan dalaman bermotif beruang berwarna pink, seperti anak kecil saja."

Pipi Hinata merona sempurna, kejadian di waktu lalu kembali teringat dalam pikirannya. Dirinya yang begitu menikmati suasana Taman, tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang mengerubungi hamparan bunga. Hinata ingin menangkap salah satu kupu-kupu namun ketika Hinata mendekati mereka, kupu-kupu itu malah pergi. Dirinya tidak patah semangat, dia mengejar kupu-kupu itu, hanya saja Hinata tidak berhati-hati dan terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Hinata shock akibat roknya tersingkap, menampakkan paha mulusnya beserta apa saja yang tersembunyi di balik gaunnya. Rasa shock yang Hinata tunjukkan lebih kepada seorang pemuda yang turun dari atas pohon dan mengejeknya —Sasuke.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke karena kesal, laki-laki itu kembali mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tempo lalu. Rona merah masih bersarang di wajahnya, Sasuke yang dikejarnya telah berlari menghindarinya, alhasil terjadilah adegan saling kejar-mengejar. Para tamu pun bingung dengan adegan kekanak-kanakan pangeran mereka. Apa lagi wanita yang mengejarnya terus-menerus meneriakinya "mesum".

"Hinata, bersikaplah sopan…." Mikoto menghalangi Hiashi yang hendak mengejar Hinata.

"Biarkan saja Hiashi, bukankah dengan begitu mereka bisa lebih cepat akrab?"

"Mikoto benar, lagi pula pada dasarnya mereka masih dalam masa remaja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, lelah sekali…." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke _gemas_ melihat Hinata dan mencubit hidungnya, "Auw, sakit… apa yang kau la… lakukan…." Hinata semakin sebal dengan tingkah laki-laki di sebelahnya yang asyik menertawakannya.

"Kau tahu, kau lucu sekali. Hn, sepertinya tidak buruk kalo kau menjadi istriku." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut membuat Hinata merona. Namun dengan cepat Hinata mengendalikannya.

"A… apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai suami sepertimu." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tak acuh. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar ketika Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Dirinya baru sadar ketika bahunya terasa berat akibat ulah Sasuke yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya. "Hei, apa yang kau…." Hinata berbalik arah dan hal itu mengakibatkan ciuman singkat keduanya. Singkat, karena Hinata segera melepaskan diri.

"Baru aku bilang 'kalo menjadi istriku', kau sudah seagresif ini… bagaimana kalo kau menjadi istriku ya…." Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi memerah.

"Mesum, aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu! Dasar perebut ciuman pertama, seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengikutimu beristirahat di Taman." Hinata menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mungkin untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan pilihan ibu…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih semuanya atas kehadiran kalian dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun putra kami, Pangeran Sasuke, yang kini telah berusia tujuh belas tahun…." Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di mana-mana, mengingat seluruh ruangan di Istana dipenuhi warga berbagai kalangan yang saling berbaur.

Fugaku memandang Mikoto sebelum meneruskan sambutannya, mendapati lampu hijau dari sang istri, dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ada beberapa hal yang akan kuberitahu kepada kalian, aku tahu usia pangeran belum mencapai delapan belas tahun, walau demikian aku percaya dia memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang raja. Maka dari itu, detik ini juga kuangkat ia menggantikanku…." Fugaku tidak kuasa mengembangkan senyumnya karena para warga tampak antusias dan mau mengakui Sasuke.

"Tidak hanya itu, detik ini juga Pangeran Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Putri Hinata dari kerajaan Iwagakure." Sorak-sorai semakin meriah tatkala raja mengatakan hal ini namun tidak semuanya demikian. Hinata yang merupakan calon tunangan Sasuke begitu terkejut dan berusaha meminta penjelasan ayahnya.

"Ayah, i… ini bercanda kan? Emm, maksudku…." Hiashi merangkum wajah putrinya, senyumnya makin melebar.

"Apa ayah pernah bercanda untuk hal yang serius?" Hinata menggeleng namun dia tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan. "Itu benar, jika kau butuh penjelasan." Rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang detik ini juga atas segala hal yang serba mengejutkan.

"Jadi rakyatku, selama kita menunggu kehadiran pangeran, aku akan memperkenalkan calon pendampingnya." Mendengar itu, Hiashi langsung menggandeng putrinya menuju titik sentral pandangan semua orang. Hinata memilih pasrah dan mengikuti ayahnya meski dalam hati dia masih ingin protes.

Mikoto meninggalkan podium dan berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu membisikinya ketika semua mata mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata. "Naruto, cepat kau cari Sasuke…."

"Ah, betapa beruntungnya putri itu mendapatkan pangeran…," ujar salah seorang tamu undangan.

"Hemm, tapi putri itu memang cantik sih." Gadis yang lainnya pun melontarkan argumennya, begitupun seterusnya. Mereka setuju, walau berat untuk menyetujuinya, mengingat pangeran adalah idola semua gadis di Konoha. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya rela tidak menikah, kecuali dengan Pangeran Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagiaan yang tercipta tampaknya tidak bertahan lama, dalam sekejap langit yang sebelumnya cerah menjadi gelap gulita. Petir pun saling beradu memancarkan kehebatannya. Rakyat Konoha yang berada di halaman berondong-bondong memasuki Istana, apa lagi hujan begitu lebat dan disertai angin kencang.

Suasana di dalam istana tidak kalah ricuh dengan di luar istana akibat perubahan cuaca yang tidak biasa. Mereka percaya jika cuaca berubah secara drastis dalam satu hari, pertanda akan ada kejadian yang mengerikan. Nenek Chiyo selaku peramal agung, mengambil posisi untuk meredakan kepanikan, "Tenang, tenanglah kalian, percayalah Tuhan akan menyelamatkan kita. Tenang dan berdoalah, yang demikian lebih baik daripada keributan."

"Kekeke, kau pikir akan selamat dengan hanya berdoa, pasrah sekali." Kumpalan asap dari perapian berubah menjadi sosok pria, pengawal istana langsung mengepungnya, menyadari hawa mengerikan dari pria tersebut. "Apa ini, kekeke, lucu sekali." Ditiupnya kelima pengawal yang mengepungnya, mereka pun roboh dengan mudahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Raja Fugaku menghampiri penyihir tersebut, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun, Iruka dan Izumo dengan sigap melindungi raja mereka. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, selamatkan saja yang lain." Fugaku terus menatap Orochimaru —tamu tak diundang— dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"Hn, sok kuat, bisa apa kau?"Orochimaru meremehkan Fugaku, membuat celah di dirinya. Fugaku pun memanfaatkan celah tersebut dan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Orochimaru terkejut, mendapati pipinya meneteskan darah. "Kau! Beraninya kau, merusak kerupawananku."

Orochimaru yang murka menebaskan kipasnya dan membuat ruangan bergoyang tak terkendali. "A… ayah!" Orochimaru tertarik dengan suara lembut yang berasal dari Hinata, di arahkan pandangannya ke gadis yang tengah berusaha menolong ayahnya dari himpitan meja.

Pria menyeramkan itu, bersikap tak acuh pada Raja Fugaku yang kesulitan berdiri akibat goncangan yang dahsyat. Dengan sekejap mata, kini Orochimaru telah berada di hadapan Hinata dan merangkum wajahnya. Hinata menggigil ketakutan, naas baginya, semua warga disibukan dengan kesulitan masing-masing —tidak ada yang menolongnya. Hinata hanya pasrah, semua jeritannya serasa tertahan, tubuhnya juga tidak punya daya untuk melakukan perlawanan. "Kau cantik sekali nona, kurasa kau akan semakin cantik jika menjadi istriku." Hinata memejamkan matanya, dirinya pasrah terhadap peristiwa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

TRASSHHH! Darah tercecer begitu saja. Rupa-rupanya itu adalah akibat dari Pangeran Sasuke yang menghunuskan pedangnya ke bahu Orochimaru. "Rupawan? Keh, jangan bercanda dan satu lagi, gadis ini sekarang dan selamanya hanya menjadi milikku!" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan karena sentuhan lembut di bibirnya akibat kecupan Sasuke dan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak menapak tanah —di dalam gendongan Sasuke. Perbuatan Sasuke yang mengejutkan, membawa harapan bagi warga, mereka berusaha bangkit meski goncangan seperti gempa tidak berhenti dan justru semakin kuat.

"Naruto, cepat kau selamatkan calon pengantinku, biar aku yang menghabisi pria menyeramkan ini." Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menggendong Hinata kemudian membawanya ke tempat aman, setelah sebelumnya dia terlalu larut dengan kebingungan atas peristiwa yang terjadi.

Orochimaru berusaha menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Penyihir dari Otogakure ini memang lemah dalam adu fisik, dia selalu mengandalkan sihir untuk melindungi dirinya. Sayangnya, kali ini dia harus kelimungan dengan pertarungan jarak dekat karena lawannya —Sasuke— tidak terkecoh dengan sihirnya. Orochimaru pun tersudutkan oleh Pangeran Sasuke. Mengingat tujuan awalnya, dia menyeringai. "Kau tahu pangeran, akulah yang paling rupawan dan gadis itu akan jadi milikku!"

Mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, Sasuke semakin murka, ditebaskan pedangnya ke bahu lawannya lagi, mengakibatkan semakin lebar luka lawannya. Bukan Orochimaru namanya, jika tidak punya tipu muslihat, dia langsung menaburkan serbuk andalannya saat Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

Kejadian memilukan terekam di ingatan semua orang yang berada di dalam Istana. Pangeran Sasuke jatuh bersama pedangnya, mengerang kesakitan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri dengan seluruh tubuh membiru. Orochimaru tertawa puas berlainan dengan jerit histeris semua orang. Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke, dipeluknya tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Pangeran, bangun pangeran, ki… kita akan ber… bersama kan Sasuke? Jangan bercanda, bangun Sa… Sasuke…, ini tidak lucu…." Mikoto langsung memeluk Hinata dan menangis bersama.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan menangis, aku lebih pantas untuk mendapatkanmu…." Naruto dengan sigap langsung menghalangi Orochimaru, pedangnya di arahkan ke Orochimaru dan menyebabkan luka di pergelangan tangan Orochimaru.

"Cepat hadang dia, dia tidak ada apa-apanya! Ayo kita balas kematian Pangeran Sasuke." Naruto mengintruksi semua pengawal di tengah ketidakberkutikan semua orang, dia berusaha membunuh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terdesak, lukanya parah, dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menggunakan sihirnya. Pria licik itu akhirnya kabur dengan sihir menghilangnya dan sebelumnya mengejek kematian Sasuke. "Kekeke dasar pangeran bodoh, sudahlah putri berbahagia saja denganku, lupakan pecundang yang akan membusuk di dalam tanah."

"TIDAK! Sasuke tidak mati, dia masih hidup!" Riasan di wajah Hinata tehapus oleh air matanya, semua menatap iba ke arahnya, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan berubah menyedihkan.

"Jangan bersedih Putri, Pangeranmu akan baik-baik saja…." Semua mata mencari arah asal suara yang membangkitkan harapan mereka. Keterkejutan melanda ketika semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah manusia bersayap dengan ukuran kecil.

"Kau, mana mungkin… peri bunga?"

"Banar peramal agung, aku adalah peri bunga, namaku Sakura." Hanya Hinata yang tidak memedulikan keberadaan Sakura dengan terus fokus terhadap kekasihnya.

"Namun bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini, setahuku…." Nenek Chiyo terasa enggan mengatakan apa-apa, mengingat kegentingan yang terjadi, dirinya mengarahkan pandangan terluka ke Pangeran Sasuke.

"Aku ke sini atas panggilan Putri Hinata, kepiluan hatinya yang membuatku bangkit setelah lama tertidur di halaman belakang. Sudahlah, kalian jangan bersedih masih ada harapan pangeran akan terbangun karena aku telah menetralisir sihir tersebut…."

"Kenapa kau terlalu bertele-tele, tidak bisakah Pangeran Sasuke langsung kau selamatkan?" Naruto merasa hal ini terlalu konyol, menetralisir? Kenapa tidak menyembuhkan saja sekalian!

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengubah takdir dan hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku mengubah kematian pangeran menjadi tidur yang panjang. Namun pangeran memiliki batas waktu tertidur selama tiga ratus enam puluh lima lebih seperempat hari. Artinya, pangeran harus diselamatkan setidak-tidaknya sebelum masa itu berakhir. Jika masa itu sudah berakhir dan pangeran masih tertidur maka pangeran tidak akan terselamatkan…."

"Apa?" Hinata shock, dia begitu terkejut ketika sebelumnya tidak sadarkan diri, sama halnya dengan Mikoto.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Kini Izumo yang unjuk bicara karena keyakinannya atas harapan yang diberikan.

"Dengan cara menemukan mahkota bunga titisan nirvana, yang hanya ada ketika bulan purnama. Tempat bunga itu berada adalah di air terjun hutan larangan." Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun inilah kenyataan yang harus dia beritahu.

"APA?! Bukankah itu berarti kita harus menunggu selama satu tahun dengan harapan yang tidak jelas?"

**_Flashback Off_**

"Hiashi, hentikan perjalananmu!"

Hiashi menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya Danzou tengah menatapnya garang. "Kau, tidak, aku tidak akan menghentikan perjalanan ini. Hinata ayo lekas kita pergi." Hinata begitu terkejut dengan situasi saat ini, dia hanya mengikuti ayahnya yang menariknya untuk berlari menjauh dari orang yang ayannya panggil "Danzou".

"Raja Hiashi, apa kau akan terus seperti pengecut!" Hiashi menghentikan larinya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke padang rumput dengan posisi duduk

"Hentikan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu…." Hiashi memegangi kepalanya, Hinata panik dengan keadaan ayahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Saat pria itu mendekati mereka, Hinata sigap menghalangi.

"Jangan ganggu ayahku!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tuan Putri, maaf kalo aku menakutimu." Danzou memberikan penghormatan terhadap Hinata, "Raja, aku minta maaf karena telah bersikap lancang terhadapmu, hanya saja Iwagakure membutuhkanmu bahkan Konoha membutuhkanmu. Raja Fugaku kehilangan harapan, waktu Pangeran Sasuke untuk bertahan hidup tinggal sedikit."

Hinata merasakan hal aneh melanda dirinya tatkala Danzou menyebutkan perihal Pangeran Sasuke. "Sasuke, Pangeran Sasuke, ahhh…." Hinata memegangi kepalanya, rasa sakit menderanya. Hiashi pun dengan sigap merangkul Hinata.

"Apakah ingatan Putri Hinata telah kembali?" Hiashi merasakan ketegangan kembali melandanya mendengar pertanyaan Danzou.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi dengan sisa tenagaku akan kulindungi putriku dari cengkraman orang itu!"

**TBC**

Rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar aku berikan untuk: **Shizukayuki Rosecchi, finestabc, MomoAoi, Anne Garbo, Lily Purple Lily, Ciaxx, Kau-Tahu-Siapa** yang telah memberiku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan fanfic ini. Semoga kalian terhibur, oh iya MomoAoi-san, Marriage Conflict chapter 6nya sudah ku update.

Tidak bosan aku mengatakan, **REVIEW kalian adalah SEMANGATKU!** ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning** → Standar Applied.

**Disclaimer**→ **Naruto**, selalu dan selamanya punya **Masashi Kishimoto. Sleeping Beauty**, hak paten selalu ada ditangan **Disney corporation** dan **Sleeping Handsome**, punya **saya**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sugar Princess71**

**SasuHina Days Love**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Handsome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, syukurlah Anda sudah sadar." Raut kelegaan tampak dari gadis bersurai merah jambu.

Izumo masih berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya. Izumo sangat terkejut ketika matanya telah melihat dengan jelas dan gadis yang berada di dekatnya adalah …, "Peri Saku …."

"Bukan tuan, namaku Cherry, salam kenal." Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Namun Izumo memandang curiga terhadapnya. Terlebih lagi dengan tingkah gadis tersebut yang ganjil, ia begitu ketakutan saat dirinya mengirannya seseorang yang dikenalnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Izumo berpikir demikian karena gadis tersebut memang menjadi lebih gugup dengan raut wajah yang memucat ketika dirinya mengira gadis tersebut adalah Peri Sakura. Izumo terus memandanginya, membuat gadis bernama Cherry tersebut risih. "Ada apa, Tuan? Apa ada yang aneh?"

Izumo hanya menggeleng, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk berspekulasi yang kebenarannya pun belum jelas. "Tidak, ah, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Kalo boleh tahu, bagaimana caramu menyelamatkanku? Emm maksudku …." Izumo kesulitan untuk merangkai kata, dirinya sadar kata-katanya lebih menunjukkan kecurigaan dari pada ucapan terima kasih.

Cherry tersenyum tanpa sedikit pun rasa ketidaksukaan atas kata-kata Izumo yang penuh dengan kecurigaan. "Sama-sama tuan, saya senang bisa membantu. Saya rasa hal ini adalah kebetulan yang ditakdirkan Tuhan, penampungan air saya kosong maka saya ke air terjun untuk mengambil air. Saat saya sampai di air terjun, saya menemukan Tuan tergelatak di pinggir air terjun dengan tubuh penuh luka maka dari itu saya membawa tuan kemari."

"Kau membawaku kemari seorang diri?" Izumo tampak menekankan pada kata "seorang diri".

"Tentu saja tidak, apa tuan pikir gadis seperti saya kuat mengangkat tuan seorang diri?" Cherry tersenyum geli menghadapi kecurigaan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan orang yang diselamatkannya.

"Ya, memang tidak mungkin kecuali jika kau adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan ajaib, kurasa jika demikian hal itu tidak mustahil kan? Lalu siapa yang membawaku kemari, aku tidak melihat seorang pun kecuali kita berdua di sini …." Izumo memang paling jeli menyadari keberadaan seseorang maka dari itu dia paling diandalkan untuk mendeteksi musuh di setiap ekspedisi yang dia lakukan. Namun naas baginya di waktu lalu, dia tidak benar-benar dalam kondisi siap atas serangan dadakan, yang dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui siapa pelakunya karena kecepatannya dalam melumpuhkan dirinya.

"Yang mengangkatmu kemari Pak Yamato, dia adalah penjaga hutan ini. Kurasa dia tengah berkeliling hutan maka dari itu dia tidak terlihat."

"Dia siapa?"

Cherry menghembuskan napasnya, ia mulai jengah dengan tingkah laki-laki di hadapannya. "Apa tuan mencurigai saya, saya rasa Tuan tidak percaya terhadap saya. Saya tidak mempermasalahkan jika Tuan tidak mempercayai saya. Di hutan seperti ini, tentu tidak akan ada rasa saling percaya. Namun sungguh, saya tidak punya maksud jahat."

Izumo menyadari dirinya telah terlalu jauh mencurigai perempuan di hadapannya, dia pun menghela napas, rasa bersalah menghantuinya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Mungkin jika dirimu tidak menyelamatkanku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa menghirup udara."

"Sudahlah Tuan, tidak masalah. Oh iya, makanlah bubur ini, Tuan butuh tenaga. Apa lagi Tuan sudah terbaring kurang lebih dua hari."

"APA?! Dua hari, lantas apakah bulan purnama telah berakhir?" Izumo begitu panik, wajahnya pun pucat pasi.

"Ada apa Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"A … aku tidak apa-apa, la … lalu apakah bulan purnama telah berakhir?"

"Seharusnya belum berakhir namun di hutan ini bulan purnama hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun … jadi, bulan purnama telah berakhir karena masa bulan punama telah terjadi dua hari lalu."

Izumo sangat terkejut mendengarnya, harapannya serasa pupus. Laki-laki yang biasanya tegar itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Ma … maafkan aku, Pangeran, Raja, Ratu, Konoha da … dan maafkan aku, Ayame … aku …." Izumo tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Cherry memandang Izumo dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa didefinisikan namun dapat disimpulkan bahwa gadis itu juga merasakan perasaan terluka, seperti halnya Izumo.

"Jangan menyerah Tuan, kurasa masih ada harapan. Semoga saja ini adalah bulan purnama tak biasa, jadi Tuan masih memiliki kesempatan menjumpai bulan purnama karena ada kemungkinan ini bulan purnama istimewa. Ibuku pernah menceritakan kalo ada yang namanya bulan purnama istimewa, yang mana bulan itu akan bersinar tiga hari lagi setelah bulan purnama pertama." Izumo mendapatkan kekuatan atas semangat penuh yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi hatinya ketika mata hitamnya menatap mata hijau Cherry.

"Benarkah?" Cherry mengangguk yakin, Izumo tersenyum lembut kepada Cherry. "Terima kasih, kau benar-benar gadis yang hebat." Rona merah memenuhi wajah Cherry.

"Anda terlalu memuji Tuan, saya hanya mengatakan apa yang harus saya katakan."

"Tolong jangan memanggil saya dengan panggilan 'Tuan', kesannya aneh, panggil saja Izumo. Oh iya, apa kau tinggal sendiri dan di mana orang tuamu? Agak mengherankan perempuan sepertimu tinggal sendirian."

Cherry tertawa, "Oh, baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Izumo. Izumo, kau tahu, cara bicaramu seperti Kakek-kakek … padahal usiamu masih sangat muda." Reflek Izumo langsung menjitak kepala Cherry, tentunya dengan lembut.

"Kau sendiri seperti Nenek-Nenek … hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kurasa kau lebih tampan, jika tertawa." Rona merah membuat wajah Cherry membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. "Aku tidak tinggal sendiri, sesekali Pak Yamato akan kemari."

"Pak Yamato? Apakah dia ayahmu?" Cherry menggeleng, rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya memudar.

"Dia penjaga hutan." Izumo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dirinya bingung dengan jawaban gadis manis tersebut. "Dia teman baik ayahku, dia yang menjagaku sejak kecil. Orang tuaku, jika itu yang kau tanyakan, mereka telah meninggal saat usiaku enam belas tahun."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang atau pun membuatmu sedih." Cherry lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Oh iya, memang usiamu berapa?"

"Dua puluh tahun."

"Ah, kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sebaiknya kau makan buburnya mumpung belum terlalu dingin atau mau kuambilkan yang masih hangat?"

Izumo mencegah Cherry yang hendak bergegas dari duduknya, "Tidak usah, aku akan habiskan bubur yang ini, jangan repot-repot."

"Kau terlalu pede, Tuan Izumo, aku kan hendak mencuci pakaian." Izumo salah tingkah, ia pun menggaruk belakan kepalanya dan memandang ke segala penjuru kamar. Apakah layak disebut kamar? Jika hanya ruangan kecil serta terbuka yang hanya ditutupi tirai sobek-sobek untuk memisahkannya dengan ruang utama. Izumo jadi penasaran dengan rumah ini secara keseluruhan, dirinya teringat bilik cintanya bersama Ayame yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah ini —sangat sederhana.

"Makanlah Izumo, setelah itu kau akan kuajak berkeliling hutan. Pemandangan pagi hari di hutan sangat indah, loh."

Benarkah? Izumo sangsi sendiri jika mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu. Namun dia memilih untuk memakan buburnya dan tidak banyak komentar. Lagi pula Cherry pun telah pergi dari ruangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata!" Raut bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah Hiashi ketika Hinata membuka matanya. Hiashi begitu setia menemani Hinata yang kemarin tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri di tengah perjalanannya.

"Ayah … apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja? Hinata sayang Sasuke …." Hiashi terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Apakah ingatan Hinata telah kembali? Hiashi mulai berspekulasi. "Ayah kenapa diam, apa memang sudah tidak ada harapan ya …." Sorot kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata. Hiashi langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Percayalah Nak, masih ada harapan, kau hanya perlu percaya itu." Hiashi merasa begitu munafik saat mengatakannya, padahal dirinnya sendiri yang mencoba kabur dari kenyataan dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya saat putrinya hilang ingatan.

"Tapi …," Hinata tidak sanggup mengatakannya air matanya pun tumpah.

"Tapi apa sayang? Jangan sedih Nak, semua akan baik-baik saja." Hiashi mempererat pelukannya.

"A … aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi ra … rasanya sakit dan begitu menakutkan. Emm, yang a … ada di benakku hanya ingin Sasuke selamat karena aku menyanyanginya, Ayah." Rona merah bercampur menjadi satu di wajah Hinata, campuran antara rasa sedih, bingung juga malu.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Nak. Kau tidak harus mengingatnya, kau hanya perlu memahami bahwa kau dan Sasuke akan bersatu." Hiashi mencium pucuk kepala Hinata, Hinata pun menyamankan diri di pelukan ayahnya.

Danzou yang baru tiba, tersenyum begitu cerah secerah cuaca pagi ketika melihat ayah dan anak tersebut saling berbagi kasih sayang. "Kau pasti bahagia, Putri. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku janji," ikrar Danzou di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh manisku, akhirnya ingatanmu kembali juga … rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar menikahimu. Hmm, tapi kenapa kau belum kembali ke Istanamu, sayang? Jika iya kan, akan lebih mudah untuk kita bersatu." Orochimaru meminum anggurnya dengan anggun, dirinya tengah asyik dengan bayangan indahnya. "Kalo kau menjadi Ratu, otomatiskan aku jadi Raja. Ini semua karena ulah ayahmu, dia malah kabur dari Istananya! Gak jadi deh kita nikah, habis kalo kau gak berada di Istana, kau hanya jadi rakyat jelata. Kan gak level, orang ganteng plus hebat kayak aku nikah sama rakjel alias rakyat jelata, gak banget deh."

"Sumpah deh, Manda pengin muntah banget dengarnya, sayangnya aku hanya cermin sekarang. Emang dasar gila nih Si Bos, tampang kayak mayat hidup masih aja kepedean! Udah gitu, pake matre pula." Pikir Manda dalam hati.

"Manda, ngomong dong, aku harus gimana? Aku udah kebelet nikah sama Hinata, tapi dia belum jadi ratu." Orochimaru memandangi cermin kesayangannya dengan wajah diimut-imutkan ala "gadisbend", yang tentunya gak pantes!

Tik… tok… tik… tidak ada jawaban apa pun, seperti yang diharapkan Orochimaru, "Kok kamu gak jawab pertanyaanku sih?"

"Siapa suruh ngutuk aku jadi cermin!" Inner Manda.

"Oh iya, kau kan cermin, jadi gak bisa jawab pertanyaanku." Perempatan tipis, tampak menghiasi sudut terujung sebelah kanan cermin, membuktikan seberapa kesalnya Manda. "Tapi aku kan jenius, tentunya aku punya ide cemerlang untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, hahahaha." Orochimaru meninggalkan Manda ke luar gua. Ia menuju ruangan tersembunyi yang terletak di luar gua, tepatnya di sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat di samping guanya —Entah di mana ruangan itu sebenarnya, yang jelas Orochimaru selalu menghilang ketika berada di sekitar pohon itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan dandelion tercipta menyejukkan mata, siapa pun yang berada di sana pasti bahagia. Bahagia dengan udara yang segar, bahagia dengan pemandangan yang indah, dan bahagia karena bisa berada di sisi pujaan hati. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke, berada di sisi Hinata membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya, "Hinata …?"

"Iya, Sasuke, ada apa?" Hinata tidak begitu menghiraukan ulah kekasihnya, dirinya terlalu asyik melihat segerombolan kupu-kupu yang terbang mengelilingi Padang dandelion.

"Ck, selalu begini. Apa kupu-kupu itu lebih menarik dari pada diriku?" Hinata tertawa geli, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, yang lebih tepat jika disebut pernyataan kecemburuannya terhadap "kupu-kupu". "Apanya yang lucu, kurasa wajahku tidak seperti badut, justru wajahku berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dibandingkan para pria bermake up tebal itu."

Hinata mencubit hidung mancung Sasuke, "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha bisa cemburu dengan kupu-kupu …."

Akibat ulah Hinata, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sisi tersembunyi dirinya —Kejahilan. Sasuke mengelitiki Hinata dan membuat gadis berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut tidak kuasa untuk tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha, hentikan Sasuke, hentikan … a … ampun …."

"Siapa suruh kau menggodaku atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mendapatkan yang lebih dari kelitikan?" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya membuat Hinata cemas.

"Ah, mesum! Kau mau apa, jangan macam-macam!" Hinata yang cemas memeluk badannya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Dasar, jangan-jangan kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak? Hinata, Hinata ternyata kamu mesum ya?" Hinata yang merasa dipermainkan Sasuke, menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian mencubit pipi Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. "Dasar, kau sudah mulai genit rupanya, baiklah aku akan mengabulkannya, _my honey_." Sasuke pun mengejar Hinata.

Kini, tampaklah dua sejoli yang saling berkejaran di Padang dandelion. Mentari pun tampak mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan, ia pun tidak bersinar terik, hanya pancaran redup yang menghangatkan. Angin pun demikian, ia hanya menggoda mereka dengan tiupan-tiupan ringan. Bahkan para kupu-kupu, burung, tupai serta kucing tampak mengiringi mereka.

Akankah ini kebahagiaan nyata ataukah hanya sebuah ilusi?

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan, Nak? Apa mimpi itu begitu indah sehingga kau tersenyum ceria? Oh anakku, kapan ibu bisa melihatmu tersenyum dengan mata yang terbuka?"

Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat Mikoto tengah berbincang dengan Sasuke, ia pun menghampirinya. "Apa yang Sasuke lakukan hari ini?"

Mikoto sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Fugaku, ia menghela napas untuk meredakan keterkejutannya. "Kau mengagetkanku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa Sasuke sangat bahagia hari ini."

Fugaku membelai pucuk kepala Mikoto kemudian memeluknya dan menghirup wangi rambut istrinya. "Jika ia bahagia, kenapa kau sesendu ini sayang?"

Mikoto menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau percaya keajaiban kan?" Fugaku melepas pelukannya dari istrinya dan menghampiri ranjang Sasuke. "Jika kau percaya, janganlah sedih sayang. Namun kau harus yakin bahwa keajaiban itu memang ada dan Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa kita dengan tetap membuat Sasuke selalu berada di sisi kita."

"Aku tahu dan aku percaya. Hanya saja faktanya tidak seperti itu, kini kita hanya punya waktu tiga puluh jam sebelum Sasuke …." Mikoto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya kini telah menuruni pipi pualamnya.

Fugaku menghela napas, apa yang dikatakan Mikoto memanglah benar. Namun salahkah ia, jika ingin mendustai fakta itu? Fugaku hanyalah seorang ayah terlepas dari statusnya sebagai raja dan dirinya juga hanyalah manusia biasa. Jadi, apakah ia salah?

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya a … aku …." Fugaku langsung menghampiri istrinya, dipeluknya lagi Mikoto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sasuke bahagia dengan mimpinya, kita pun harus bahagia dengan rasa percaya … percaya kalo masih ada harapan untuk anak kita. Jika kita berduka di sini, bukankah itu hanya membuat anak kita tidak bahagia? Hapuslah air matamu dan tersenyumlah untuk putra kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughhh, ternyata aku masih hidup. Ah, di mana lagi ini? Ck, hutan ini benar-benar menyebalkan, dia mau membawaku ke mana sih!" Perut yang berbunyi membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

Naruto pun memilih duduk dan bermeditasi. "Kareeeee, enak. Ocha, ah segarnya. Huwaaa, ramen yang ini sangat mantap!" Tampaknya Naruto tidak sedang bermeditasi untuk merenungkan langkah apa yang harus dia ambil sekarang melainkan menghayalkan makanan-makanan sedap untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kosong.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sepasang burung hantu sedari tadi mengawasinya. Sungguh aneh, mengingat ini masih siang hari. Naruto terus saja meneriaki nama-nama makanan yang disukainya. Kedua burung hantu tersebut tampak bosan mengamati Naruto, mereka pun terbang meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh, hah?! Dasar monster! Syukurlah kalian pergi dan jangan balik lagi ya, dasar pengganggu!" Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mencurigai kedua burung hantu itu. Pasalnya setiap burung hantu itu ada dan Naruto hendak melakukan upaya pencarian terhadap temannya, pasti bencana akan menghampirinya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan, jika Naruto mengelabui mereka dengan trik sederhana ini?

"Sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menemukan Iruka dan Izumo. Setelah tiga hari aku berada di sini, entah kenapa ada banyak misteri dan aku yakin ada dalang di balik ini semua. Apakah ini ulah penyihir buruk rupa itu?" Naruto terus merangkai dugaan demi dugaan yang terbayang di benaknya.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun tersebut terlalu fokus atas apa yang dipikirkannya hingga dirinya tidak sadar ada sebuah lubang besar di hadapannya. Pemuda itu pun terjatuh ke dalam lubang berbentuk persegi itu.

"Ouch! Sial, ini sakit sekali …." Naruto mengelus-elus bokongnya yang mengenaskan menubruk dasar lubang, yang ternyata bukanlah tanah lembab melainkan platina. "Ini di mana?" Naruto terkejut melihat lubang di tanah yang membawanya ke sini tertutup, susah payah ia memanjat dinding platina yang begitu licin dan susah sekali dipanjati.

Usaha Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil manis, lubang tersebut menutup dan kini dirinya terjebak di dasar lubang berukuran persegi. Tempat ini memang aneh, setiap Naruto hendak memanjat dinding tersebut, dirinya malah akan semakin turun. Ya, lubang ini bergerak! Bergerak dengan keinginan yang terbalik dengan keinginannya. Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk dan berdiam diri. Setidaknya meski dasar lubang ini sangat tertutup namun dirinya masih dapat bernapas tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

Naruto menimang-nimang segala kemungkinan, akankah dia harus tetap berada di sini atau mencoba segala kemungkinan untuk berada di dasar yang terdasar dari lubang ini. Naruto mempunyai _feeling_ bahwa ada ruangan tersembunyi setelah ruangan ini.

"Rasanya aku harus mengambil segala resiko, ini demi Pangeran! Dia harus selamat, tidak peduli walau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku."

Naruto terus berusaha memanjat dinding platina tersebut dan ruangan ini pun terus turun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama kini Naruto telah berada di dasar lubang. Naruto takjub dengan pemandangan yang tercipta. Sebuah gua dengan lapisan dinding berwarna emas memanjakan matanya, ini adalah gua terindah yang pernah dia datangi. Bahkan kesan angker yang biasa menyelimuti gua, tidak terasa pada gua ini, dan lagi, gua ini tidak gelap seperti gua kebanyakan.

Tampaknya Naruto tidak bisa bersantai, tiba-tiba dari berbagai arah hujan kunai menyerangnya dengan gesit Naruto menghindarinya. Sayangnya kunai tersebut semakin banyak membuat Naruto kewalahan. Bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah dengan keadaan, dihunuskannya pedangnya dengan mode siap menyerang. kemudian dirinya membuat gerakan berputar layaknya pusaran air, kunai pun berjatuhan dan tidak berhasil melukai dirinya, walau sedikitpun.

"Kukuku, kau hebat juga bisa menghindari permainanku … sayangnya ini belum berakhir."

Naruto mencari asal suara tersebut namun hasilnya nihil. "Hei, di mana kau! Dasar pengecut, tunjukkan dirimu, jangan beraninya bermain dari belakang!"

"Apa pentingnya aku mewujudkan kerupawananku padamu, sama sekali tidak penting. Hoahm, aku jadi bosan rasanya, aku mau menemui kekasih hatiku saja…."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menyakiti calon istri Pangeran?!"

"Kau pintar juga, kupikir kau tidak akan mengenaliku atau mungkin aku terlalu rupawan sehingga kau begitu mengingatku, hmmm… hanya saja aku masih normal, jadi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Bedebah! Mana sudi aku menyukai penyihir buruk rupa yang gendernya aja gak jelas! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, jangan sakiti calon istri pangeran!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya, tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang terkepal erat, ia berusaha menahan amarah yang membuncah.

"Terserahlah, maling kan emang gak mau ngaku. Hei, apa maksudmu dengan calon istri mayat itu?! Nona cantik itu akan menjadi pendampingku, hahahaha. Rasanya makin menjemukkan saja bermain dengan dedemit tidak berguna seperti dirimu, lebih baik aku langsung menemui calon pengantinku. Kok kau melotot gitu, oke deh aku kasih hadiah, tapi jangan marah. Kukuku."

"Ada juga kau yang seperti mayat. Aku harus bagaimana, kenapa aku sampai melupakan Putri Hinata… padahal Pangeran Sasuke telah berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaganya. Aku harus segera menemukan Izumo dan Iruka."

TRASSSSSSH! Naruto yang lengah langsung diserang oleh sekumpulan kelelawar yang entah dari mana datangnya. Sekumpulan kelelawar tersebut berhasil melukai bahu kanan Naruto. Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda, mengontrol dirinya dengan menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Ah, kejadian ini berhubungan dengan petuah yang diucapkan guru Jiraiya, tetapi apa ya…"

**Flashback On**

"Manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan pada hakikatnya sama, Naruto." Naruto memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan bingung. Kakek berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum menyaksikan kebingungan murid yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu kandungnya. Jiraiya mengacak-acak rambut pirang bocah tiga belas tahun itu. "Kau benar-benar anak Minato, hahaha."

"Kakek kenapa tertawa? Naruto kan bukan badut, Naruto adalah Pahlawan Pembela Kebenaran!" Naruto melompat-lompat seraya menjulurkan tangan kirinya meninju udara, Jiraiya semakin geli dibuatnya. "Emm Kek, memangnya apa yang Kakek mkasud tadi, Naru bingung."

Jiraiya mencubit kedua pipi Naruto, membuatnya mengaduh dan menciptakan bekas kemerahan karena kencangnya cubitan. "Coba pikirkan, apa maksudku, renungkanlah… kau kan sudah besar, itu kan yang akan kau katakan?" Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dan meninggalkannya.

Naruto yang sadar kalau Jiraiya akan meninggalkannya, menahan tangannya. "Tunggu Kek, jawablah pertanyaanku atau setidaknya berikan kata kuncinya… emmm… kudengar Kakek mau mengembala lagi?"

Jiraiya membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, "Memangnya kenapa kalo aku akan pergi?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kesepian Kek, kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Jiraiya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, dirinya mengerti kesedihan Naruto. Naruto telah menganggapnya sebagai kakek kandungnya sendiri, selain itu, selama tiga tahun ini, dirinyalah yang menemani bocah yatim-piatu tersebut. Tentunya kepergian Jiraiya akan membuatnya sangat kehilangan, ia pun menghampiri Naruto. Jiraiya membungkukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Naruto yang duduk di batu besar. "Naruto…"

"Sudahlah, Kek, mungkin memang nasibku yang harus hidup sebatang kara… pa… padahal a… aku gak pe… pwernah, huweee Kakek…." Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Jiraiya, Jiraiya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau harus kuat Naruto, seperti Ayahmu… bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang Kepala Pengawal Kepercayaan Raja sama seperti Ayahmu?" Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya, air mata masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Tegarlah Naruto…."

"Kek, kumohon… ja… jangan tinggalkan a… aku…." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap degan ini, dirinya tidak akan kehilangan eksistensi Jiraiya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa."

"Kalo gitu, kau harus izinkan aku untuk mengikutimu! Bukankah kau adalah Kakekku dan juga Guruku, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap diriku… maka dari itu, izinkan aku mengikutimu, Guru!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Jiraiya memandang Naruto gusar, ia pun mengalihkan matanya ke arah sungai, mencegah kegusaran yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Sore yang cerah berubah menjadi suram untuk kedua orang ini. Setelah Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya, hanya kebisuanlah yang melanda, baik Jiraiya maupun Naruto tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Membiarkan angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

Lima belas menit lamanya tanpa pecakapan, berakhir dengan helaan napas Jiraiya, "Maaf Naruto, kau tidak bisa ikut. Bukankah kau ingin seperti Ayahmu? Teruslah berjuang untuk menggapai cita-citamu, lagi pula, apa kau tega membuat Pangeran Sasuke kesepian?"

Naruto menggeleng, dirinya hampir melupakan sahabat sekaligus pangeran yang ingin dia lindungi. Namun keinginan Naruto untuk terus bersama Jiraiya lebih besar dari cita-citanya. "Suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menemui Pangeran dan satu hari nanti, bisa saja cita-citaku berubah… namun, aku ingin sekarang dan suatu hati nanti, tetap mempunyai seseorang sepertimu! Kau adalah Ayah, Kakek, Guru bahkan Si Mesum tukang lawak bagiku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, baying-bayang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Jiraiya mengelus pundak Naruto yang bergetar berusaha menguatkan cucu kesayangannya. "Kenapa kau jadi secengeng ini, kurasa Kushina akan menghabisimu jika kau begini. Kau harus kuat Naruto, cita-citamu pupus begitu saja? Kau bukan pria sejati namanya! Berjuanglah, gapai itu dan satu lagi, kau tidak sendiri! Istana Konoha adalah rumahmu, kedua orang tuamu membesarkan kau di Istana agar kelak kau bisa berjasa bagi Istana ini. Apa kau mau memupuskan harapan orang tuamu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, remaja tiga belas tahun itu sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat orang tuanya meninggal akibat wabah penyakit, Naruto telah berjani pada dirinya untuk selalu membanggakan mereka. "Kenapa kau diam? Tahu begini, aku tidak harus capek-capek mencarimu untuk memenuhi wasiat orang tuamu agar membuatmu kuat dan berguna bagi semua orang. Atau mungkin, akulah yang gagal mendidikmu?"

Rasa bersalah menghantui Naruto, "Kek, a… aku tidak bermaksud begitu…." Jiraiya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, Naruto semakin merasa tidak enak hati, ia pun mengangguk lemah, "Baiklah, aku akan di sini. Aku akan berusaha menjadi Kepala Pengawal yang Tangguh seperti Ayah, tapi Kakek harus berjanji padaku, bagaimana?"

Jiraiya mengangguk mantap, mengert maksud Jiraiya, Naruto pun mengutarakan maksudnya, "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali lagi dan memancing bersama seperti saat ini. Janji?"

Jiraiya mengangguk mantap, "Janji!" Lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan dengan cepat pula Naruto menahannya, "Ada apa lagi, Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kakek tidak pergi hari ini kan?"

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti dengan gelengan kepala. Pria berambut putih tersebut mencoba mengontrol dirinya sementara Naruto memasang tampang cemberut dan terus menggerutu, ia tidak terima dengan ulah kakeknya yang menurutnya tengah mengejeknya. "Hei, kenapa kini kau memasang tampang membunuhmu, setelah tadi menunjukkan… ya sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Bukankah kita akan memancing, tentunya aku akan mengajarimu dan menjelaskan maksud kata-kataku."

Mereka pun melancarkan agenda mereka, memancing. Namun, mereka memancing dengan cara yang berbeda, tidak dengan kail atau pun jaring, melainkan langsung mengambilnya dengan tangan. Berkali-kali Naruto gagal dan terjatuh, mengakibatkan bajunya basah kuyup. Sementara Jiraiya selalu berhasil menangkap ikan. "Tampaknya kau belum mengerti apa yang kumaksud… ingat kata kuncinya, Manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan pada hakikatnya sama, Naruto."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mengerti Kakek!"

TAKKKK! Jiraiya memukulkan bakiaknya ke Naruto, membuat pelipis Naruto memerah. "Auw! Apa yang Kakek lakukan, ini sakit tau!"

"Hewan pun begitu Naruto, jika kau menangkap ikan dengan sikap seperti, tentunya dia akan menghindar. Namun, tangkaplah mereka dengan mengajak mereka berkawan, anggaplah dirimu adalah ikan…."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan sangat konyol, Kek. Masa aku harus melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti itu."

"Terserah kau, tapi cobalah."

Naruto pun mencobanya, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengikuti arah ikan dan hasilnya, "DAPAT! Aku dapat, Kek."

**Flashback Off**

"Ah iya, aku ingat. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan perlawananku terhadap kelelawar ini, cukup diam dan pasrah." Naruto memejamkan matanya, dirinya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan gerombolan kelelawar tersebut terhadap dirinya.

Apa yang dinasihatkan Jiraiya terbukti benar, hanya satu menit saja kelelawar-kelelawar itu menggerubunginya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto menghela napas lega, namun, rasa sakit akibat bahu yang terkoyak serta tubuh yang kekurangan energi membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana kalian? Bukankah Istana Iwagakure di sebelah sana, atau… kalian ingin kamu antar?"

"KALIAN!"

"Ada apa Ayah?" Hinata celingukkan kebingungan, pandangannya di arahkan di antara Ayahnya dan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Danzou, cepat kau selamatkan Putri Hinata! Biar aku yang hadapi bedebah ini!"

"Tidak Ayah, Hinata akan tetap di samping Ayah, apa pun yang terjadi!" Hinata memeluk erat lengan ayahnya.

"Hinata, Ayah mohon, ini demi kebaikanmu. Ayah janji, Ayah akan baik-baik saja. Kau pergilah duluan dengan Panglima Danzou, nanti Ayah akan menyusulmu." Hiashi memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata tidak bergeming, ia terus memeluk lengan ayahnya, air matanya pun telah lolos membanjiri pipinya. Hiashi berusaha melepas pelukan tangan Hinata pada lengannya. "Kumohon Hinata, mengertilah …"

"… Ayah ingin menjadi seorang Ayah yang hebat untuk putrinya juga Raja yang bertanggung jawab untuk seluruh rakyatnya. Sudah cukup Ayah menjadi pengecut dengan bersembunyi dari kenyataan, sekarang izinkan Ayah menjadi seorang ksatria." Perlahan demi perlahan genggaman tangan Hinata pada lengan Hiashi mengendur, disusul dengan perpisahan antara dirinya dan Hiashi.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang ayah dengan gontai, tatapannya pun sendu. Danzou menyadari kesedihan Tuan Putrinya, walau ia tidak mengatakannya, Danzou pun menggenggam tangan Putri Hinata. "Aku akan melindungimu, Putri … walau nyawaku

"Cih, dramanya sudah kelar? Kau membuatku mengantuk Raja dan satu lagi, kamu adalah DUO KEY!"

**TBC**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ing…

Apa ini? Hancur banget kan? Entahlah, aku juga bingung untuk berkata apa lagi … terlalu banyak kesalahan dan ditambah lagi lamanya fic ini untuk update. Walau begitu, aku sayang sekali dengan fic ini dan sangat menantikan mencantumkan label "complete" pada fic ini. ;) Untuk itu, aku selalu tersenyum membaca review kalian dan berharap kalian akan senantiasa mengikuti fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memasukkan fic ini ke daftar Fave dan Follow kalian. ^^

Ah, satu lagi, aku mendapat kejutan dari fic ini … sungguh aku tidak menyangka fic ini bisa masuk nominasi IFA! Terima kasih begitu besar untuk yang sudah mempercayakan fic ini dan menominasikannya dalam IFA. Aku sangat tidak menyangka! ^^ Untuk itu aku akan lebih giat agar tidak mengecewakan, namun aku tahu aku masih sangat pemula dalam menulis fanfic… untuk itu, aku mohon bantuan dari kalian semua agar fanfic ini semakin berkembang. ^^

Sebelum kita berpisah di chapter ini, aku akan membalas review unlogin dan untuk yang login, silakan cek PM kalian. ^^

**Mamoka.** Ini susah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview. ^^

**MomoAoi.** Terima kasih sudah mereview, akan aku usahakan untuk mengupdate Marriage Conflict. ;)

**Terima Kasih dan Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya …**

**REVIEW Kalian adalah SEMANGATKKU! ^^**


End file.
